


kiss me sweetly.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2020 [9]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Riding, Service Top Richie Tozier, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: They’re cradled in together, holding each other as Eddie shifts his hips and makes Richie whine in a pattern of time, space and the fondness between one another.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954993
Kudos: 59





	kiss me sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is late but i hope you like it!

They’re cradled in together, holding each other as Eddie shifts his hips and makes Richie whine in a pattern of time, space and the fondness between one another. Eddie feels power rush through him, heavy and hot and easy to wield as there is no complaint from Richie’s body, instead he powers him on, acting as gasoline to Eddie’s power-filled fire instead of water. 

It’s beautiful, both of their necks arched and noises louder than the headboard that slams against the wall where Richie’s propped up against it. 

Richie’s glasses fog up and it would be funny if Eddie didn’t find it so goddamn hot; the view makes him just as riled as Richie’s desperate whines and his groans as he tries to thrust up into Eddie’s tight heat succumbing around his cock. In revenge, Eddie fists a hand in Richie’s hair and murmurs,  _ I told you to stay still,  _ and Richie groans for himself, for the way Eddie scolds him, for the way Eddie is using him how he wants him, for the way Eddie has him by the hair, for the way Eddie has him. 

After Richie cums, a tidal wave of jerking motions and broken noises after hours of him being denied by Eddie’s cruel smirk and his powerful hands, he spends the next bit sucking Eddie off until he cums and then until he cums again, working him over with generous hands and earnest eyes. 

_ Fuck, I love you fucking us,  _ Richie jokes after and Eddie will pretend to groan and say,  _ have to do all the work as usual.  _

Their laughter sync together and the night will be perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are good!


End file.
